1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-phenoxy-5-trifluoromethylpyridine compounds useful as intermediates in the preparation of medicines, agricultural chemicals, dyes, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxy-substituted phenyl trifluoromethyl-substituted pyridyl ether compunds are described in German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,700,019 with a general formula. However, no ether compounds in which a trifluoromethyl group is present at the 3- or 5-position of the pyridine ring of the moiety at all are specifically described in German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,700,019.